Amy Pond X Clara Oswald (Futa) Ep 2
by Aragon47712
Summary: Amy takes Clara shopping. (I wanted to give them something so there isn't as much sex as the previous one. And I gave them Someone as well.)


Amy was stroking Clara from under the table with a latexed foot. She had her right high heeled boot off as she watched Clara from across the cafe table. They were alone as the boy's were doing something together. Clara stifled a moan as Amy smiled.

"Wanna get outta here for some alone time?"

"Yes." She breathed.

The TARDIS whirled next to the cafe as Amy paid the tab. She grinned at Clara as she had a look that said, "Damn."

"Oh, don't worry, love. I've asked for some girl time on a different planet. They agreed."

"I see."

Clara couldn't help but spread her load onto the bottom of the table. Amy grinned as she slid her boot back on. They walked over to the door after Clara hid herself from the other diners. They entered the TARDIS as The Doctor spoke.

"We are going to the Planet Argesh. A planet where everyone is falling a sleep and never waking but it has the best shopping experience around. As well as other things girls like to do."

Amy rolled her eyes while smiling at The Doctor. To her he was a goofy little kid who says whatever comes to mind.

As they landed with a thud, the crew exited the planet. But Amy chose it for a different reason. After the boys left to go find out what was causing the comas, Amy took Clara by the hand and led her to a dark place until the found what she was looking for.A young beautiful alien was standing next to it. She was naked save for white leather stockings and gloves that came to her elbows. As she walked towards them her large breasts bounced as swayed. Her light green skin glinted with the light as her white hair shone in the moon. She came up to Clara and stuck her hand into her skirt, rubbing the shaft. She smiled seductively, licking her lips.

"Mmm. Well, she wasn't wrong. You are big."

She looked over at Amy and kissed her. She let go, smiling.

"For the futa, we have something very special for her. And for you."

She led them to a red-lit room filled with revealing outfits. Some were just latex stockings and gloves. She stopped them in front of a glass with a dark, latex, scaled outfit. It had elbow long gloves, stockings, and a cover for Clara's shaft that was attacked to a thong and the stockings. The woman spoke up.

"If it likes you, you can keep it."

She opened the glass case and took of Clara's clothes. She went down and sucked her cock to get it erect before stopping. She rubbed it before riding for a bit. She kissed Clara before gently biting her bottom lip and getting off.

"Why don't you try it on?"

Clara did as she was asked as Amy got undressed as well. But what she wore was a bit different. It was practically the same except it was blood red and she wore a tight thong that barely covered her pussy. She looked at Clara as she moaned in pleasure. The cock cover shrank tightly to her shaft. The woman smiled at her.

"It likes you both. This is your ligerie. Come, I'll show you the outfits that go with it. But first."

Amy kissed Clara for a long time as the outfits glowed blue and red. The cock cover seemed to disappear as Amy stuck it into herself. She rode her lover as the woman started to lick her pussy. Clara moaned as she held Amy until she released. The woman drank the cum that flowed from Amy's pussy. She stood as Amy got off as she got on. Clara felt something she never felt before. Somethings exited her cunt as it slithered out. Long, dicked tentacles entered into Amy's ass, pussy, mouth, and placed themselves between her breasts. The woman smiled as Clara felt everything they did. She moaned loudly as well as the woman and Amy. The cock and tentacles moved in and out faster and faster, filling Clara with more and more extacy. Until finally, she released from all tips.

The women all moaned as the cum filled the two. The woman kissed Clara before getting off.

"Now, follow me, Mistress."

She looked at both of the girls before leading them up a flight of stairs. She opened a glass case that had two skin tight latex outfits for them to wear. One was a dark blue while the other was blood red. They put them on as the woman smiled.

"Oh, you two look so sexy."

Clara couldn't help but touch herself. She unzipped her cock free and spread her legs as she laid down on a bed in the next room. She grasped her cock tightly, starting at a fast pace. He let out a moan as Amy laid down next to her, just watching. The woman, now wearing a white Latex suit, laid down next to her as Clara had her head laying on Amy's chest. She started to fuck her hands as Amy chuckled.

"Mmm, you're loving your hands."

"Oh, let me fuck your feet. Both of yours."

The two women on either side smile. They put the top of their feet on her cock as she grabbed them. Her pace quickened as she went faster and faster until she let it out. The cum soaked the sheets as Clara panted. She sat up and licked her cum off the girls feet as her cock twitched. She smiled.

"Amy, love, I wanna try something."

It was almost as if Amy read her mind. She crawled down and laid on her back next to Clara's cock. They both smiled as the shaft was pushed down her throat as deep as it could go. She started to pound her throat as Amy swallowed it whole. Clara went as fast as she could as she bent down and unzipped the hole to Amy's pussy. She started to suck on her clit as the woman just played with herself, watching with both lust and desire at the two.

Clara lapped, licked, and sucked Amy as she pounded her cock into her throat. The woman looked over at the woman as Clara saw her face.

"Come here, I'm sure Amy won't mind if you Rub against her."

She sat up as the woman started to rub her pussy against Amy's. Clara moaned as she kept pounding Amy throat as the woman took out a double-sided dildo and inserted it into herself and Amy. She moved back and Forth as Clara moaned and let loose a turrent of cum into Amy's neck. She pulled out as Amy smiled up at her. She looked at the woman.

"So, what is you name?"

"I am Shaala, mistress."

"I see."

"I am here to fulfill your every desire."

Clara licked her lips as the two women came. Clara was quick to clean up as Amy never swallowed what was in her mouth. The two tasted each other before gulping down the mixture from their mouths. Shaala stood, taking out the didlo from between her legs and tasting Amy's side.

"Come mistresses. I have much to show you."

Shaala was bound and gagged as Clara and Amy was fucking her pussy. Her minimal clothing was stained with cum, sweat, and tears as she was fucked ragged from both sides. Clara and Amy were just wearing their lingerie as Amy got her from behind with a spiked dildo as Shaala had tears coming down from her eyes as she was in both pleasure and pain. She laid on Amy as she held her by the ass. Clara's cock grew over the few weeks she owned her new clothing and she loved testing it out on the two girls. From one foot to three. And from a three inch girth, to a five inch.

Shaala's and Amy's pussies always stayed tight witch only caused more arousal in Clara as her cock grew. Shaala said this was only the start and that her growth was normal. Even without the outfits they owned her cock would have still grown. Just not as rapidly though it was still fast according to Shaala.

Clara pushed herself inside of Shaala as she released. Shaala's eyes rolled up as she accepted the sperm. Clara took off the gag before giving the moaning girl a kiss. She pulled out, whipping her breasts and pussy with a flog. She rubbed her cock against her foot as cum still spurted from the tip.

Amy was still behind her as she causes blood to flow from Shaala. Clara kissed her before spanking Shaala as she was moaning and screaming. Clara whispered into Amy's ear.

"I love that your house has catacombs under it."

"Mmm, so do I. Makes her lovely screams of pleasure quiet upstairs."

Shaala's pussy dripped with blood as Amy took out the didlo. She let go as the alien slumped over being held by black ropes. The two women got into their latex and got ready for the day after kissing each other. Clara picked Shaala up after releasing her from the bonds. She kissed her on the forehead before sitting down with her and a soft armchair. Amy got dressed in her civvies before giving Clara a kiss.

"Hey, give her lots of love from me too, K?"

"Sure hon."


End file.
